solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
Artists
This page is a list of popular artists who use an SG and what model they use. Angus Young Arguably the most influential SG player is Angus Young of AC/DC, who was in fact the first artist to have a signature model SG produced by Gibson, and long before that, was featured in advertisements for the SG-62. His first SG, and number one guitar throughout most of the Bon era before getting retired to studio use in 1978, was a 1970 or 1971 Standard in Walnut. It is commonly mistaken for a '67/'68 model, as are many '69-'71 SGs. Angus himself has said in interviews that he does not know the actual model year, and while previously thinking it was a 1968, people have told him it may be a later model. One obvious sign of its vintage is the large volute, a feature only seen on late 1970 and 1971 models. Another is the Walnut finish, only offered from 1969-1971. Naturally, this guitar was seriously damaged throughout its use from 1975-1978. You can see in the photo to the right, Angus had already removed the neck pickup cover by 1975. Also notice how shallow the beveling is. By 1978, he'd removed the vibrola entirely and fitted what appears to be a Schaller 455 wraparound bridge and has duct tape holding the jack in. He also had a cavity cut out of the back to fit the receiver for a Schaffer-Vega wireless system. This affected his tone by adding a clean boost, compression and companding to the signal. He even used the system to record in the studio. But this would be the last year he'd use the guitar live. It was retired to studio use until the For Those About To Rock album at the latest. He said in later interviews that the neck was warped beyond repair from his sweat (and also that his pickups would need to be rewound/rebuilt frequently for the same reason) so it was then retired fully from all use. There is one SG Angus used from 1981-1986 that is something of an enigma. At first glance, it appears to be an early '60s Standard fitted with a stopbar. But upon closer inspection, the details make it clear that it is not. Most critically, the Gibson logo is the squared style used after 1970. Also, the pickguard has a longer point than any '60s angel wing ever did, and along with the truss rod cover, has a standard bevel angle. This more resembles the pickguards/TRCs used after 1972. Other little details are off, like the tenon cover shape, the lack of tapered horns. But it also has noticeably differences from late '70s / early '80s SGs; a small heel, deep beveling, the neck set further out, trapezoid inlays, and obviously a different control layout from the 1980s SGs. The most likely theory is that Angus had Gibson make him a pseudo reissue of a '64 Standard around 1980. This guitar would be a one-of-one and the first ever attempt at an SG reissue by Gibson, long predating the SG-62. Factoring in Angus' ownership of it, this guitar would be incredibly valuable if these suspicions are true. Another notable SG he uses is one with lightning bolt inlays. Angus' tech at the time would bring his guitars to U.K. luthier John Diggins for any major work needed. Well, one time they brought him Angus' second or third SG (also a '70/71 like his first, possibly the one seen in Let There Be Rock the movie), which was destroyed. He started by replacing the neck and ended up rebuilding the body as well. The only original part left was the Gibson headstock overlay and logo. This was the lightning bolts SG that Angus first used in January 1985 at Rock In Rio and was the basis for his Gibson Custom Shop signature SG. Ironically, his signature is a copy of an SG not made by Gibson! Tony Iommi There could be no more fitting torchbearer for the SG than the father of heavy metal, Tony Iommi of Black Sabbath. After his Stratocaster's pickup failed on him during the recording of Black Sabbath's debut album, he grabbed his backup guitar, a right-handed SG Special that he string upside-down, and ended up recording the entire album with it, with the exception of the song Wicked World. He ended up running into a right-handed guitarist with a left-handed SG Special, so they traded guitars and he ended up with the 1965 SG Special that would go on to be known as the "Monkey SG" because of the monkey graphic over the knobs. This SG would be extensively modified by luthier John Birch.